


Watching Logan

by Creative_crybaby



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, M/M, date, pining Charles, sexy Logan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 18:26:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6250612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creative_crybaby/pseuds/Creative_crybaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles has the hots for his neighbor. But he's too nervous to make a move, so he just stares instead.</p><p>Just a cute and very short story for one of my favorite ships.  I love 'em but I don't own 'em. Sigh.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watching Logan

 

His body was ridiculous.  All hard muscle and deliciously sexy bed hair. All the fucking time. It was tortuous and Charles felt his face blush every time the man was nearby.

 It was by some miracle that he was able to string two words together when the object of his lust, Logan, spoke to Charles in front of the mailboxes of their apartment complex.

 

"You okay, bub?"

 

Damn it. Caught staring.

 

"Oh, yes. Sorry…I was just…"

 

"Staring at me? Yeah, I noticed that. "

 

Charles cheeks flushed crimson.

 

"Uh…well…I'm sorry. I shouldn't have…."

 

Logan smirked.

 

"Hey, take it easy kid. You might hurt yourself."

 

A strong hand reached in the pocket of his very tight jeans to retrieve a cigar. The man placed it between his teeth but didn't light it and Charles felt a tug deep in his belly.

He was so fucked.

 

"So, are you gonna move over so I can get my mail?"

 

Charles moved out of the way, "Oh, yes. Sorry."

 

Charles kept watching the man and jumped when Logan turned back after gathering his mail.

 

"Is there something you want? "

 

"Dinner…I'm going to have dinner," Logan cocked his brow. "Would you…like to have dinner? Uhh…with me?"

 

Logan continued to speak around the cigar.

 

"What's your name, kid?"

 

"Charles." The younger man blinked his big blue eyes up at the rugged man.

 

"Yeah, Chuck. I'll have dinner with you." The taller man moved closer. "I just hope dinner smells as good as you do."

 

Charles gave a faint squeak as Logan leaned in and sniffed the side of his neck and then placed a chaste kiss on his cheek.

Charles swallowed.

 

"Oh, okay. So my place at eight? It's apartment 3C."

 

"See ya then, Chuck."

 

He watched the chiseled ass walk up the staircase. Charles leaned heavily against the nearest wall and tried not to hyperventilate.

Charles was going to have a date with a very sexy Logan.

 

Charles grinned. He needed to go shopping for dinner. He needed wine. And flowers. And maybe chocolate.

  
And condoms. Lots of condoms.


End file.
